A Changing Gem
by BroodingSkies
Summary: The warrior Jasper has been trapped in her prison for months now, With Lapis weakened they make a deal. One that she can't help but take, especially if she wants to see her assigned Peridot again. Calm moments mixed in with some action, may or may not include impending cluster possibilities. T for now higher rating possible for future installments. Other couplings as well.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so only my second fanfiction, any pointers would be appreciated, I really love Jasper and Peridot pairing soooooo yeah this will be my attempt at creating something for them ;). Let me know what you all think and please let me know if you enjoyed it, all feed back is more than welcome. That is enough from me so without any more hindrances on my part here is chapter 1. Also Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe :)

The Prison

"How long do you expect to keep me in these chains? You're getting weaker, I can feel you breaking", she breathed out, almost a whisper, yet still holding a tone of unshakable resolve. She yanked harder against the water shackles wrapped around her wrists, her muscles contorting and flexing with power and desire. The shackles sounded like a raging river that never ended, her persistence only caused the water like prison they were trapped in to try and pull her back under, into the unconscious void that she hated. Although; they were in a mere pseudo ocean created by Lapis, it was quiet there, muffled as though they truly were just sitting in the real one.

"I…I will keep you here as long as I can, Steven, will be safe from you", Lapis grunted out her eyes closed, and teeth clenched concentrating on her hold on Jasper. Jasper was right, her power was slowly draining from the effort of containing the powerful gem that seemed to have a never ending source of power, and she could feel the gem on her back slowly cracking from the strain.

"I don't understand, you are betraying not only your home world, but Yellow Diamond as well. Besides, once home world gets word of this, the crystal gems will not be able to defend this Earth. If it's not me then some other gem will come and destroy them, and this Steven boy you all try to protect. All your efforts will be in vain", Jaspers voice oozed an eerie calmness that seemed to resonate within the prison. The chains that were trying to drag her down relented.

"We were brainwashed to believe that our existence was the only one that mattered. That everything and anything else was so far below us it was nothing to sacrifice everything to suit our home world needs. However, these creatures live, they breathe have thoughts, feelings, desires, their lives are no more or less important than our own. ROSE QUARTZ WAS RIGHT TO IMPRISON ME. I am glad she did. It allowed me to meet him. To feel the warmth of his kindness, something we have never received on our own world. I will fight. I will protect him. I will do all I can…" Lapis stood up her blue disheveled along with her dress, her fists clenched tight seeming to be clutching to the hope that she voiced.

Her blue eyes glared defiantly into Jaspers amber eyes, while Jasper just smirked seeing that she struck a chord. After all it was hard for a warrior like Jasper to not be impressed with her tenacity, and her burning desire that seemed to pulse all around her.

Warriors are born with this innate strength, she had greatly under estimated Lapis, a mistake she was still paying for. It was keeping her from her assigned Peridot. The little one could hardly properly defend herself, they were made to be scientists, but she was not entirely defenseless, as long as she kept her armor. Jasper was beginning to miss her annoying company, she had quickly grown accustomed to her small ramblings and discoveries. She sighed closing her eyes as she sat down across from the still standing Lapis.

"You would've made a great addition to our cause, it is almost a shame to have to be on opposing sides", she almost growled out crossing her arms over her broad chest, her hair still cascading wildly around her. Lapis frowned at the admission confused by her opponents' tactics, wondering if Jasper was trying to trick her into leaving her defenses down. The warriors' constant pull at the chains she had bound her with was what was causing her exhaustion, so with Jaspers sudden decision to sit Lapis felt an immense pressure being lifted off her shoulders.

"Yes well I believe I am doing what is right, even if the whole home world is against me." unclenching her fists she sat down cross-legged watching her enemy closely. "I am following the orders I have been given, I suppose I have no personal vendetta against your Steven, nor do I have a grudge against that fusion, although I wouldn't mind a rematch." She growled, annoyed with herself for even thinking of her past failure.

She was supposed to be undefeatable, a power which no one could hope to stand up against, a hammer that would crush all that lay before it, now look at her, chained like an animal that has no hope of freedom. "Personal or not, the same way you are chained to your orders, is the same way you will be chained in our prison", Lapis closed her eyes again concentrating, even though Jasper had relented in her constant onslaught, she refused to be taken by surprise.

All Jasper could do was smirk as she closed her own eyes in acknowledgement of their stalemate. Neither side willing to budge, no one winning, no one losing, but Jasper knew this fusion wouldn't last too much longer, time would be on her side.

Well I hope you all liked it, please let me know if you did. Hopefully I will be able to upload more tomorrow. Until then,

Yours Truly BroodingSkies.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I was able to finish this chapter earlier than I thought :). I hope you like it, and please feel free to let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer:Also I do not own Steven Universe or anything associated with it. so without any more hindrance on my part here it is.

The Beach

The ocean always seemed so lively, even more so now since he knew what lay beneath it. He wished there was something he could do to help Lapis, but unable to think of anything he instead settled on gazing out into the ocean. It helped him feel closer to her, the crystal gems acknowledged her sacrifice, yet they didn't feel the same way he did. They didn't see her in the dream, how hard she was struggling to stay in control of Malachite. Garnet said that their fusion isn't health and that they could lose any sense of self they had. He could still feel Jasper looming over him, a pure and unrelenting desire to crush what was in her way. A cold shiver went up his spine as he reminded himself of that feeling again.

Sighing loudly he adjusted the shirt that Connie had given him, wearing it unbuttoned over his usual red shirt with the yellow star on his chest. With the warm wind stirring up his already curly hair, he walked towards his home the sand crunching softly beneath his sandals. The sun seemed to be dead center in the sky causing the heat to be almost uncomfortable, however; with the wind blowing a cool breeze it truly felt like a perfect day.

It didn't take him long before he opened the door to his home, only to be greeted by a very flustered Peridot. "Agh this clodding thing refuses to obey my command", she ignored, or was completely oblivious to his presence, and he honestly did not know which. "Um Peridot? Are you ok?" he asked careful not to startle the green gem. "Oh good the Steven, you have come to assist me with this contraption that dares to ignore my commands." She grinned her green eyes gleaming excitedly, happy to finally figure out how to work the black rectangular object she held in her hands. "Peridot, that's a cell phone, where did you even get that?" Steven chuckled, grabbing the touch screen cell phone and turning it on for her. "The Dad gave it to me and told me to try and use it for emergencies only, but when I told it to turn on it just showed me my own face." she grumbled towards the end grabbing the cell phone back, but her face quickly changed as she started yelling commands at the small device. It made sense to Steven after all Peridot was the same height as himself, so it must have reawakened some paternal instinct in himself, even after the whole mishap on the roof.

"No no no, not like that. It's a touch screen, I'll show you how to use it." He grinned happy to take his mind off of everything to help her. "I will accept help even though it was not asked for." Her voice low as she went to sit on the couch phone held tight in her hand while her small fingers danced across the screen. Steven quickly noticed that something different was on the back of her outfit. A small light green star that rested between her shoulder blades. The unstated official symbol of the crystal gems. "I like your star, Peridot, it suits you." The mirth in his voice was almost palpable as he quickly took the seat next to her. Peridots face lit up a bright green, her embarrassment practically warming the room they sat in. "I do not have the faintest idea of what you're speaking of. Now give me the assistance you promised", she glared her fingers starting to do a strange tap dance on the screen. "No need to be shy, you are a part of our family now", he said as he began to explain how the device operated.

An hour later he was confident that she had not only a basic understanding of the phone, but had completely mastered it even showing him things he had no knowledge of. She truly was talented with technology, after all she could create anything from scratch like her giant robot. It gave him an idea, one that he wished he had thought of earlier. Something that could possibly help Lapis. "Peridot can you create something to, oh I don't know maybe restrain a gems power, something that would not hurt them?" he asked slowly, so that he wouldn't give away his heart's desire.

She stopped playing with her phone and looked at him almost sadly, scooting away from him as she whispered out, "I do not wish to be restrained…I believed us to be at least civil…" Stevens's heart ached at the conclusion she had come to, it made sense to think they still didn't trust her, even if that wasn't the case at all. "Peridot no not for you, I'm sorry I didn't meant to make you think that. I told you, you're family now. I trust you, and I am sorry that I had doubted you before", he whispered out quickly pulling her into a tight hug, her soft triangle shaped hair tickling his face. She gave him a small squeeze back before breaking up their embrace with another bright blush.

"I have to help Lapis, she is trapped with Jasper, but if you can make something so that we can keep Jasper from hurting us or anyone else then she would be able to unfuse with her. Lapis can't keep this up much longer, but I don't want to hurt Jasper either. Pain doesn't solve everything. If you can make something that could help them, you would get to see Jasper again too." his heart poured into his words, hoping that anything in what he said might gain Peridots help. However; Peridot would do anything she could to help ease his mind, but when he mentioned seeing Jasper again she couldn't help but feel a faint slice of hope.

It would be a lie if she said that she didn't miss the muscular woman, after all they have been with each other for many decades. It is hard to not be accustomed to some ones presences after so long, many missions, many planets, and many enemies they conquered together. Jasper had become almost a given in her life, so of course she missed the warrior. It would have been stupid to voice these thoughts though, it would've only made them distrust her more. This could be her chance to see her again, her mind reeled as her heart began to race. Peridot would not betray the gems either though, she knew it was important to not mess up what she created. Jasper posed a serious threat, to not only the gems but Steven as well. The possibility of harm coming to him was not an option for her.

"It could be ready by tomorrow." Her voice barely audible, piercing the minute long silence that fell between them. "This will have to stay our secret, especially from the others" he grinned knowing full well they wouldn't agree to this. "Yes of course, we can decide what to do once it is finished." Her giddiness was hardly contained as she put away her phone and ran off.

Well that is it please make sure to let me know what you think. Until next time Yours Truly, BroodingSkies.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it is super late and short, but i had some stuff to take care of, Its a little fluff with Amethyst and Pearl, tell me what you think :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe ;) it would be nice if i did

The sound of metal clashing rang through the arena, Connie quickly ducked a sword that flew over her head and tried to thrust into her foe. Her opponent fluidly, with the ease of a bird flying through the sky, blocked her attack and chuckled. "You're improving, I have to praise you for at least that. Still your timing is a little off", Pearl smiled proud of her protégé, Connie's skills were getting better and better with each passing day, at this rate she could easily surpass Pearl within two years' time. Pearl lowered her sword and bowed to the young knight in acknowledgement of her achievements thus far. "You praise me too much, I just want to make sure I will be able to stand next to Steven when the time comes for a fight." Connie quickly replied embarrassed from her mentors praise as she bowed back. Her black garbs were relatively unchanged except for the red star that resided at the nape of her neck, she happily sheathed her sword taking every word the sword master said to heart.

"I thought I would find you here", Steven entered the arena smiling proud of his friend for working so hard, although; he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly jealous of her quick progress. It seemed as though any task that was set before the girl was mastered before he could even fathom a thought of trying it. Steven couldn't help but think that was how they balanced each other out, her quick brains and powerful skills, mixed with his big heart and his protective nature made them an almost lethal combination. "Oh Steven, I was going to come see you when Pearl found me first and whisked me away for a quick practice match, I couldn't refuse. I wanted to give you something", her usual gentle voice deepened slightly from the playful fight that had occurred. She was grinning ear to ear, her adrenaline still freshly pumping made her that much more excited to see him wearing the shirt she had given him, only fueling her resolve to make today a special day.

He saw the gleam her tan skin held from the sweat produced by a hard day's work, blushing at her attractive form his only reply was to hold out his hand. Connie's heart beat even faster, threatening to burst from her chest as she quickly glided to him walking on cloud nine, when she took his hand. They left almost seeming to forget about the Pearl whose sword was still clutched tightly in hand. "Oh hello Steven it is good to see you too", she curtsied to the air, "Me? I am well, we were just having a quick training session to make sure we would have the ability to protect you the next time something bad happened." She unclenched her hand causing the sword to disappear within her gem, the frown she had held since their departure only deepening at the realization that she kept forgetting they were just kids.

"Come on P, you know they both love you. Don't take it to heart after all from the looks of it, she has something very important to tell him." Amethyst seemed to appear out of nowhere putting a gentle hand on Pearls back. This had been happening more often than not, these strange little interactions with Amethyst, ever since Connie and Steven had been spending more time together, it seemed the purple gem had been keeping a closer eye on her. Pearl was slightly annoyed by it, but today and only for today she craved the attention, in fact she felt like she needed it. "It feels like Rose is abandoning me again…" she whispered out, tears starting to well up as she buried her face in Amethysts soft and bushy silver hair. Strong arms circled around her, almost as though they were trying to shield Pearl from her own emotions.

"I figured you would feel that way, look he isn't Rose, he is Steven and that girl right now is the most important thing in his life. I hope you understand that. I want you to know though, you are my most important gem in my life." Her arms squeezed tighter around Pearl trying to make her feel the depth of her affection for her, along with the sincerity of her words. Her long lithe arms wrapped around the purple curvy woman, happy to feel the softness of her skin. "I love you .Pearl", she whispered as she pulled away only enough to give her a long sweet kiss.

Well that is it for now, I hope you all liked it, and if you did please feel free to review :). Ill try to post a little earlier tomorrow. Until the Yours Truly

BroodingSkies


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is a short post too, getting sleepy. Thanks for the reviews I got, I am surprised it seems like this story also has gained some followers too, ;) tell me what you all think of it? I hope you all like this chapter. Here it is

Disclaimer; I do not own Steven Univers

The Knights Promise

Garnet sat meditating, searching through the possible futures, she could feel something wrong. The future was never set in stone, and everything could be easily changed with the slightest different flick of the wrist. She started sorting through Pearls future first, only to see a flurry of passionate kisses and bare purple and pale skin seeming to meld together. A blush ran across Garnets face, as she quickly stopped looking and grinned. Happiness was something she had always wished for her dear friends, so if they found it together she would not be one to object. She stood up deciding that maybe she was just worried for no reason, it had been relatively peaceful lately, and maybe she had just grown too accustomed to all the constant conflict that seemed to plague them until recently. It was a nice day perhaps some alone time to herself to just enjoy her conversation.

Their hands clasped tight in a familiar embrace while they sat on his bed, neither one knew when this little normality started but neither of them wanted to let go. They were each other's rock, if one fell the other was there to hold them both up, so it was a given that he wanted her help with his plan. "I tried calling your house, but your mom said you were coming over here. Kinda figured you would be training again. I need to talk to you about something", his voice low and nervous, Steven was afraid she might not want any part of this plan. "Let me go first, if I don't do this now, I am afraid I won't be able to muster up the courage to do it later, so close your eyes. It's a late birthday present" Connie's voice seemed to shake as she made her request. He smiled thinking it might be a seashell, after all he loved to collect them.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled out following his friend's request. She clutched his hand a little tighter as she closed her eyes and planted a soft lingering kiss on his cheek. It had been something she wanted to do earlier, but his birthday ended up a little crazy. He kept his eyes closed, but his heart seemed to have a mind of its own as his face lit up. He had been kissed on the cheek by the gems plenty of times, however; this felt completely different. She finally pulled away slowly opting to rest her head on his shoulder, "I will always want to be by your side, Steven. Your friend, your knight, and whatever else you need me to be. You don't have to face anything alone." Her words rang through the room, he thought she might be able to read his mind for a quick second, but he knew better; at least he thought he did, the girl was full of surprises. Opening his eyes he stared down at his partner, if she was his sword he would be her shield, they were a perfect combination. "I will always want you by my side. I actually need your help….Peridot and I are going to free Lapis and Jasper. She is making a device as we speak that will be able to restrain Jasper from hurting anyone. The other gems wouldn't agree to this, so this is our secret. It is going to happen tomorrow. You don't have to come though I would understand, Connie." Steven rushed out the explanation and request not wanting to drag it out. "Although; I do feel like I can do anything now thanks to your gift", he added happily blushing as he touched his cheek. "This sounds dangerous, Steven… I think we should involve the other gems, but if this is what you want I think the three of us might be enough. Plus we can grab Lion for more back up. I meant what I said, I am glad you asked for my help Steven. You don't have to face anything alone", her voice strong and sure while her face lit up at the mention of her kiss.

"We will be careful, I have to help her Connie… I am willing to risk my life for this, so if things don't pan out I want you to run. Promise me that please?" he needed her to promise, but he knew better. To make sure she would be safe he was going to tell Lion to open up a warp gate and push her through if Steven gave the signal. "I promise," she said solemnly her with fingers crossed outside of his vision. "Then tomorrow will be the day we gain another family member", his excitement seemed contagious, as Connie seemed to shake with anticipation of putting her skills to use.

I should be able to post tomorrow, this is where it gets exciting, sorry if it has been a little dull until now. Until next time Yours Truly, BroodingSkies.


End file.
